Aftermath
by Giton
Summary: What happened to Crais after the Aurora Chair?


Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: Fanfiction.net seems to take some out!  
  
Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm Just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact.  
  
My interpretation of what happened to Crais after the Aurora Chair. Some conversations have been taken verbatim from the show for the flow of the story. No infringement is intended. When Crichton was subjected to the Aurora Chair we heard the ripple "poor Crichton", yet Crichton had the support of the whole Moya crew to help him. When Crais was given the treatment, leaving him in a near comatose state did we even hear even a whisper?  
  
*****  
  
Title: Aftermath  
  
Author: GitonCrais  
  
Rating: R, Angsty  
  
Category: epfillers/additon  
  
Spoilers: Nerve, Hidden memory, Family ties, Mind the baby  
  
Keywords: Crais after the Aurora Chair  
  
Summary: (My interpretation of) What happened to Crais after the Aurora Chair  
  
*****  
  
Aftermath  
  
By GitonCrais  
  
*****  
  
By the time Scorpius returned to the room, Crais' screams had diminished to almost inaudible moans and he hung limp in the Aurora Chair. His head lolled weakly on his shoulders after they had taken the headset off and had shut down the machine. His eyes didn't register Scorpius when he moved Crais' head.  
  
The Tech who had shut down the Chair expressed her worries to Scorpius that all the settings had been set to maximum. Scorpius looked at Crais and noticed there was still a sparkle of life in his eyes. He was surprised that Crais had survived the Aurora Chair at those levels. What it had done to his mind remained to be seen.  
  
Scorpius looked at the vidcam. The sustained maximum settings had caused the machine to overload, never before had a subject been tested or interrogated at those levels and certainly not for that duration.  
  
Scorpius sighed. He had to see what he could salvage from this disaster. He motioned the guards to take Crais to his own quarters. Two men lifted Crais out of the Chair. His body hung limply between them. He had soiled himself.  
  
"Take him to his quarters and clean him up before you leave," said Scorpius distractedly. He went over the information salvaged from Crais' stay in the Chair. There wasn't much left to view, the killing of Lieutenant Teeg, Tauvo's death, some images of Crais' younger years. If Crais came out of this unscathed there wasn't much Scorpius could hold against him in evidence. Scorpius smiled. He knew that but Crais didn't.  
  
*****  
  
Crais regained consciousness in his bed. For a moment he couldn't remember what had happened and the pounding headache didn't help either. He looked about him. Someone had brought him to his own quarters, had bathed him and left him to sleep off the effects of the Aurora Chair. The clothes he had worn in the Aurora Chair had been taken away for cleaning. His Captain's greatcoat hung in its normal spot and his boots stood under it.  
  
He tried to sit up but fell back with a groan. His head was pounding and his muscles felt painfully tense. He closed his eyes and opened them almost instantly. The images that assaulted him were too painful to watch.  
  
Tauvo's charred body as had been shown by Maldis. LieutenantTeeg's death. Both images tumbling over and over, superimposing one and other.  
  
His father's stern face admonishing him for not taking care of Tauvo, accusing him of being the cause of his accident.  
  
Leering faces, yelling "conscript", "failure".  
  
He could see Tauvo pleading with him to avenge his death, heard his death-cries.  
  
Heard the cries of Moya's former Pilot when they cut through the ganglia to install the new Pilot.  
  
He clasped his hands over his ears but the sounds didn't go away.  
  
He could see Teeg's eyes, looking into his eyes with love, right before he snapped her neck. He now regretted his action. She would never have betrayed him but in his maddened mind he had not been sure.  
  
He felt nauseous and rolled over on his stomach to ease it. He tried again to get to his feet and this time made it. He was just in time to reach the Refresher before he spilled what little he had eaten. The sprays of water worked soothingly on his tired and tense body.  
  
Once refreshed he returned to his room. He glanced at the bed, it looked inviting and his body was screaming for rest but he also dreaded closing his eyes.  
  
He opened the status report someone had left for him to read in his office and learned of Crichton's escape and the destruction of the base. Somehow he couldn't feel angry or excited about it. He tossed it on the bed.  
  
He looked in the mirror and was shocked by what he saw. Dark, red rimmed eyes in a pale face. He shaved carefully, controlling his shaking hands, dressed slowly and meticulously.  
  
Two guards stood outside his room, Crais had an idea why they were there. When he walked to Command he imagined that his crew or at least his officers had learned of his humiliation by being interrogated in the Chair. He had been the first high-ranking officer, as far as he knew, who had been subjected to this. He would be surprised if he would be the last.  
  
Crais could almost hear and see their covert glances and their sniggers. He resisted the urge to return to his room.  
  
*****  
  
"Status report," he asked in a hoarse voice when he got to Command. Scorpius was already there. Crais raised an annoyed eyebrow.  
  
"Captain Crais," Scorpius' voice came smoothly and drawn out, "Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
It grated on Crais' nerves.  
  
"Lieutenant! I gave you an order," Crais ignored Scorpius. It didn't escape his notice when he saw the Lieutenant look at Scorpius for confirmation.  
  
The man turned back to Crais and brought him up to date on the destruction of the base and the escape of John Crichton.  
  
Crais saw the smirk on Scorpius' face and knew where the hybrid had put the blame.  
  
It was then that the realisation hit him that he was loosing control; worse, he was loosing it to an abomination.  
  
Crais ordered the man to keep scanning for any signs of Moya.  
  
Defiantly Crais stayed on Command but knew that, apart from a few crewmembers, all his orders were questioned by most. It wasn't Crais the man they obeyed it was just his rank.  
  
Only once did he have to exert his control. He ran a tight ship and insubordination was punished on the spot.  
  
He had given an order to Lieutenant Harpic. The man had looked at Scorpius. Crais repeated the order and again Harpic looked over at Scorpius.  
  
The others looked at the trio. Crais never had to repeat his orders and to openly question his authority and ignore the order twice... Had Crais' backhand been any harder it would have snapped Harpic's neck. Harpic dropped to the deck.   
  
Crais' brow contorted into an angry scowl, "Get him off Command into the brig! Now!"  
  
Two guards came to take Harpic away. Crais looked at the others to see if there were any more takers. They looked away. He was a fair Commander but was also renowned for his quick temper.  
  
Crais stayed on Command until he was satisfied that his orders would be followed without question then left for his quarters.  
  
He walked into his Inner Sanctum, took his tunic off and dropped on the bed. He was asleep almost instantly.  
  
*****  
  
...And awoke with a scream nearly an arn later, drenched in sweat.  
  
His body was shivering from the tension of seeing the unwanted memories during sleep.  
  
He undressed and staggered into the refresher. After dressing he entered his office and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Who gave you permission to enter," he growled at the seated Scorpius.  
  
"I don't need permission," Scorpius replied smoothly, "High Command..."  
  
Crais raised an eyebrow, "I am still Captain on this ship and unless it is a direct order from High Command you answer to me first."  
  
"Of course, Crais," said Scorpius, deliberately dropping Crais' rank and title.  
  
"What do you want Scorpius," Crais asked tersely, letting the matter drop for the moment.  
  
"Just wanted to see how you are doing and to advice you of a change of course," his smooth tones were grating on Crais' nerves.  
  
"I'm fine," growled Crais.  
  
"Of course you are," Scorpius said soothingly.  
  
"We're keeping the same heading," snarled Crais.  
  
"But that will take us to the Asteroid Fields!"  
  
"That's where they will be hiding," replied Crais.  
  
Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, "As you wish... Captain." He looked over at Crais and noticed with satisfaction that he looked more under pressure, more tired, less meticulous, more mad.  
  
Crais lifted his head and in that instant knew what Scorpius had seen.  
  
Scorpius left and Crais sat down heavily in his chair.  
  
*****  
  
When Braca came up with the statfilms of their first scans of the Asteroid Field, Crais quickly looked at it. It showed nothing. Crais threw it back at him, it was unacceptable. Let them use deeper scans. Change the angle of trajectory.  
  
Scorpius was now coming in unannounced most of the time. He had just walked in and was witness to Crais' outburst of annoyance. Scorpius made soothing gestures to Braca, which only infuriated Crais more, much to Scorpius' amusement.  
  
Scorpius had been opposed to Crais' idea to enter the Asteroid Field, they would loose the advantage of manoeuvrability, which they had in open space but Crais had defied him and told Braca to stick with his orders and to concentrate on the offspring of Moya to draw her out.  
  
*****  
  
Scorpius whittled away at Crais' sanity and composure. The Chair had not broken the man yet. Defiantly he clung to the tedious strand of sanity and rationale that Command offered him.  
  
Scorpius smiled. To break the man Crais, he had to take away his Command.  
  
Looking at Crais had confirmed to Scorpius that his sleep had been troubled, had probably been non-existent. It would only be a matter of time.  
  
*****  
  
Crais had ordered Scorpius to his quarters. Scorpius had arrived well before Crais and had lounged lazily in Crais' chair when he entered, knowing full well how it would infuriate the Captain.  
  
He smiled sweetly at Crais' suppressed anger to have his order to the bridge officer to maintain the given course overruled.  
  
Crais had demanded that while on the Carrier, Scorpius had to comply to Crais' authority. He was still in Command unless he would receive a direct order from High Command to relinquish Command.  
  
Scorpius rose languidly from the chair. He smiled menacingly, "Maybe it is time for a change of Command. You have a very selective way of following orders of High Command. Or have you forgotten that I have seen your memories?"  
  
Crais flinched.  
  
Scorpius delivered a last barb before leaving the room, "I will tell the Bridge Officer we won't be changing course."  
  
Crais sat heavily in the chair Scorpius had vacated, everything seemed to be slipping away from him.  
  
*****  
  
Scorpius had entered Crais' quarters when Crais was having a hurried meal. When Scorpius started to say that he had contacted High Command, Crais waved the guards from the room.  
  
Scorpius gloated as he passed on the news to Crais that he had informed High Command of Crais' unfit state of mind, his disobedience to follow-up a direct order of High Command, the killing of one of his own officers to conceal this and being the direct cause of the death of eighteen elite soldiers.  
  
Crais' eyes smouldered with hatred for the Scarran half-breed. "So you can take over my Carrier," he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I already have," replied Scorpius with a smirk.  
  
Finally Crais' mind snapped and he flew at Scorpius, grabbing him by the shoulders. He slammed Scorpius in a crazy dance of violence against the pillars of his quarters, shouting in anger, "Get off my ship!"  
  
Crais, although stronger than the average Sebacean, had to admit defeat at Scorpius' hybrid Scarran strength and found himself humiliated under the boot of Scorpius, unable to breathe or to push the Scarran from him.  
  
*****  
  
They had been en route for two solar days. Crais had remained in his room during most of that time. He hardly had any sleep and it was beginning to show. His eyes were hollow and dark with lack of sleep. He hadn't changed his clothes and took whatever sleep he could get while sitting in his chair. Stray strands of hair had come undone from the queue and a two days growth marred his cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
Only Braca came to inform him about the state of affairs now.  
  
He had entered Crais' quarters, had looked at his Commander and had seen an apparently broken man. Crais hardly acknowledged Braca's presence.  
  
Braca said crisply, "Scorpius has ordered a change of course. Do we have to follow his orders?"  
  
Crais stayed silent, staring ahead of him.  
  
Braca became concerned, "Captain? I await your orders!"  
  
Crais locked his hands together on the table, slowly he sank his weary head on them. "Do as he asks," he replied in a broken voice. He lifted his head and continued his tired stare.  
  
Braca left the room quickly, disgust and worry warring within him for Crais. He had never seen him like this.  
  
*****  
  
Crais knew that if he stayed on board the Carrier he would be no more than a puppet to the hybrid and once Scorpius had established himself firmly, a very dead puppet indeed. When Rygel came on board with his snivelling little plan to save himself by selling out the others on Moya, Crais saw a way out and a plan formed in his mind.  
  
*****  
  
Crais entered his quarters and walked slowly and deliberately to the refresher where Dominar Rygel was taking a bath. The thought was distasteful to Crais. He looked at the small Hynerian. His way out.  
  
Grabbing the material of his greatcoat he sat on the edge of the bath.  
  
"Do you mind," the Hynerian had asked him haughtily.  
  
A muscle twitched on Crais' jaw. Yes, he did mind! He had smiled at the Hynerian.  
  
Rygel had sneered at him, told him that he had noticed that Crais has lost control and that Scorpius was the man he would negotiate with.  
  
For a brief moment a glint of controlled fury had shown in Crais eyes and with a quick movement his hand shot out and held the Dominar's head under water. It felt good to have some control. It would not drown the Hynerian just give him a good scare.  
  
They both needed to get off the Command Carrier or they would be dead. It didn't take much to convince the Dominar of his plan. Crais felt disgusted with himself to have to place his life in the hands of the cowardly Hynerian but he knew he had no other choice.  
  
The vidship he placed in the Hynerian's hand, which had recorded Scorpius' voice and the death-sentence proclaimed on Rygel after they had secured Crichton in custody, assured Rygel that by helping Crais off the Command Carrier and to Moya would also result in the extension of his own life.  
  
Crais had a failsafe plan.  
  
He realised that he couldn't just leave the Carrier nor was it a feasible option to have the Command Carrier follow him to Moya. If they just left the Carrier they would be shot to pieces. If the Command Carrier followed them to Moya, Moya and her crew would escape without him and Rygel and he would still be left in the same predicament.  
  
Unknown to the Hynerian Crais had made Scorpius believe that he would stand a chance of drawing Moya out of the Asteroid Field by gaining their trust. To do so he would have to leave the Command Carrier unhindered with Rygel.  
  
Unknown to Scorpius, Crais didn't intend to return the Command Carrier.  
  
*****  
  
Crais had waited for the middle of the sleep cycle to carry out their escape. Even though he had the codes to safely get off the Command Carrier there would be less people on watch.  
  
Before leaving he had secured some of his belongings in a carry-all.  
  
He opened a hidden compartment in his quarters. The small box, which kept mementoes of his brother, Crais' campaign medals and the information on the Leviathan project he placed on the bottom of the bag. His knives and sword he placed on top of this. Last he covered it with a few changes of clothing, his grooming kit and the credits he had secured over the cycles in his quarters. It should tide him over for a while.  
  
He took one last long look at his quarters. It had been "home" to him for nearly ten cycles. It would be home to Scorpius soon. He turned on his heel and left.  
  
Crais picked up Rygel from the guest quarters. He didn't say a word.  
  
Rygel looked up at Crais while his hover-throne kept pace with the long strides of the Captain. The man's jaw had hardened in grim determination, his jaw muscles working and his eyes hollow with sleep. Rygel wondered why.  
  
The codes with the fake imprints Crais had made had worked it would be a little while before they worked out that it was all forged. They flew into the Asteroid Field by Rygel's directions.  
  
*****  
  
The plan had worked. Rygel Dominar 16th of Hyneria had taken Crais to Moya where he had asked for asylum. They had granted him that reluctantly.  
  
Crais could still feel how opposed to the idea the Luxan had been. Crais massaged his ribs where the Luxan had kicked him, nothing seemed to be broken but he hurt like Hezmana.  
  
They had locked him in one of Moya's cells pending their deciscion.  
  
He tried to get some much needed sleep but the moment he closed his eyes the memories returned. The scream that woke him up was his own. He sat up and was relieved that he was alone. No one had heard him.  
  
He sat on the floor, keeping himself awake and distracted by reciting mathematical equations to himself.  
  
*****  
  
A little later Crichton came to see him, talked to him, obviously tried to establish something like a male bonding ritual. Crais was surprised that the Jhumon cried so easily.   
  
Crais tried to convince himself that his brother's accident had been just that, an accident. That was one thing his extended time in the Chair had done, it had unlocked his madness. He was able to rationalise again what he remembered. It was difficult not to when he saw:  
  
Crichton's and Tauvo's crafts collide time and time again.  
  
His brother die, charred and bloodied, in the image Maldis had presented, over and over again.  
  
His father's accusing eyes for not looking after Tauvo better.  
  
His own rise of ambition, which had blinded him to his brother's needs and recklessness.  
  
For a moment he pinched his brows, trying to shake the images, his voice was hoarse with exhaustion.  
  
Crichton had continued talking, something about kah's and football, whatever that was.  
  
Crais had wondered aloud how two species in different galaxies could be so much alike in appearance. Crichton had no answer for that and Crais admitted that he would miss solving that mystery.  
  
Crais could accept Tauvo's death as an accident, calling Crichton a friend might take longer, perhaps never,  
  
*****  
  
Crais had offered his advice after Crichton had asked him if he wanted to help with a plan to distract the Peacekeepers in order for Moya to escape. His information how to blow up the Command Carrier could be invaluable.  
  
On Crais' suggestion they had dropped the idea of flying into the Hangar Bay of the Command Carrier and instead would fly the pod down to the Gammak Base, the research planet below. The Base held Scorpius' personal interest and they would ignite the oil-covered planet with the pod, which was filled with explosives. Crichton's presence on board the pod might stop Scorpius from blowing the pod on sight.  
  
*****  
  
They had decided Crais could stay on Moya for the moment but he knew he would never be trusted or accepted.  
  
He could see the covert glances from Rygel and Zhaan, the forced friendliness from Crichton and the open hostility from Chiana and D'Argo  
  
Aeryn was the only one who treated him close to normal, after she got over the initial guilt of leaving him to die in the Aurora Chair. It was obvious to Crais that she had need of talking to another Peacekeeper, even if the others tried to convince her she didn't need to.  
  
*****  
  
Crais received another surprise, pleasant this time.  
  
His Leviathan project had met with success. Moya had produced an offspring with gunship capabilities. When Aeryn showed him the gunship proudly, he was nearly overcome with joy.  
  
While pacing in Command on the offspring, Crais explained to Aeryn that this gunship had no need of a Pilot. It was designed to accept direct voice command, no more interpretations of a Pilot. Command responsibilities were now where it belonged, with the Commanding Officer!  
  
Aeryn curbed his enthusiasm. The gunship was not mature enough to help them escape. Crais agreed readily and Aeryn eyed his retreating back with suspicion.  
  
Another plan took form in Crais' mind.  
  
He knew that by staying on board Moya with the others it would ultimately lead to conflict. The question wouldn't be if but when.  
  
*****  
  
Crichton and D'Argo had gone down to destroy the Gammak Base and Aeryn had followed them in her Prowler, keeping her distance. She would mingle with the other Prowlers of the Command Carrier and would pick them up once they sent the pod on its merry way and had stepped out in space. Crichton wore an environmental suit and D'Argo would be able to last in space for fifteen microns without the aid of a space-suit.  
  
The plan had only worked to the point that the oil field was ignited.  
  
*****  
  
The Leviathan offspring had not wanted to listen to Moya to tuck in and StarBurst with her. He wanted a Pilot. Even Aeryn giving him the name "Talyn" had not swayed the baby. The crisis was enhanced when Moya didn't want to go to StarBurst with Crichton, D'Argo and Aeryn still out there and Talyn not wanting to tuck in.  
  
Crais had listened to this with growing concern and impatience. Couldn't they understand that by their actions and talks they were condemning everyone to death?  
  
He slipped out when the others were concentrated of solving a problem, which should not have been a problem in the first place. He boarded Talyn. They only noticed his absence and that something was amiss when Talyn broke away from Moya.  
  
They commed Crais, beseeched him not to take Talyn. Taking him through StarBurst now could result in the baby Leviathan's death and his own. Crais smiled, he was well aware of that. Aeryn tried to work on his compassion and said that Talyn could not be taken from his mother.  
  
"You forget, Officer Sun," Crais' calm voice said, "It was done to me and it was done to you. Goodbye, Officer Sun." Talyn and Crais left quickly.  
  
*****  
  
He made Talyn hide in the Asteroid Field, his orders coming quick and in a commanding voice. Talyn complied easily; it was what he had been designed for.  
  
Crais stood impatiently in Command, monitoring the vectors for any signs of the Command Carrier or Prowlers. He leaned heavily on the main console. He would need rest soon.  
  
He almost missed the little blip on the scanners.  
  
His hands flew over the controls. There were three life signs on board the Prowler: one Luxan, one Sebacean and one unknown, two bio readings were low. For a moment Crais considered ignoring them but either for altruistic motives or the long term benefits of aiding the three, he scanned the asteroid field quickly while guiding Talyn closer to Aeryn's Prowler.  
  
The scanners identified an abandoned mining colony with a breathable atmosphere nearby.  
  
*****  
  
"Officer Sun..."  
  
"Crais! What are you doing here? I thought you had fled with Talyn!"  
  
Crais ignored her question, "There is an abandoned mining colony with a breathable atmosphere nearby." He sent her the coordinates, "I will meet you there shortly." He closed the comms.  
  
Talyn and the Prowler almost arrived at the same time at the asteroid.  
  
When Aeryn boarded Talyn, Crais met her in the Hangar Bay. She alighted the Prowler and stormed at him, pushing him with force against the bulkhead, "What is the meaning of this? Why have you stolen Talyn?"  
  
"Not stolen, Officer Sun, acquired for the moment, to survive," Crais replied calmly, "and it was good that I did or you and the others would have been lost."  
  
She let go of Crais when he mentioned the others, she sprinted back to the Prowler, "Help me with them."  
  
"I thought I had already started that," muttered Crais but went over to help her. They laid them on the Hangar Deck. It was no use to bring them to Medical, since that was still quite bare. Talyn had only developed the room but the equipment wasn't there. Between the two of them they breathed the life back into the other two. Crais left D'Argo to Aeryn. Even though the Jhuman was totally different to the species they knew, he was more like a Sebacean for Crais not to feel too disgusted by him.  
  
Crais and Aeryn struck a deal. Talyn was still quite upset being abandoned by Moya and now wouldn't obey Crais' orders. Aeryn would come on board to help Crais calm Talyn down and take water down to the asteroid. He would watch over them and help them escape of the Command Carrier found them.  
  
Crais had suggested they would all stay on board Talyn but Aeryn convinced him that the others would not accept his help.  
  
"We will bring them to the mining colony," said Aeryn, "maybe they have some equipment which was left there, which might help them. Besides, I don't think that either of them would be pleased with the concept that you helped them."  
  
Crais stood up wearily.  
  
She was worried, "You all right, Crais?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She continued, "Can Talyn land on the asteroid?"  
  
"I think he can, he is still quite young."  
  
*****  
  
He had left them on the asteroid and kept watch over them. Part of his plan to leave the Command Carrier was by making Scorpius believe he was going over to Moya to gain their trust under a flag of truce and then hand them over. Part of him had believed that he was able to do so but that was before he learned of the young Leviathan gunship. He was not so sure anymore. The Leviathan could be his way out, his means of survival. He started to doubt whether he could return to the Peacekeepers and retain his position or better still, his life.  
  
His reports to Scorpius had been sent over a scrambled frequency and were designed to stall for time until he could control the youngster. Scorpius had fallen for it but Crais knew he couldn't keep the deceit up indefinitely.  
  
He ran a tired hand over his face. He couldn't think straight at the moment. He needed to rest. He sat on the floor of Command with his back against the bulkhead, trying to fall asleep but other than brief moments of memory filled sleep, which woke him up screaming, true sleep eluded him.  
  
*****  
  
For the next two days Aeryn would come to Talyn at intervals, taking her Prowler and leaving the others on the pretence of finding food and water on the other Asteroids and returning with water or ice.  
  
While on board Talyn, Aeryn helped Crais and, as was their deal, showed him that the Leviathan could be persuaded to help but not to be ordered. Crais learned fast, he had to. When Aeryn suggested that she would stay on board and take control over Talyn, Crais answered her, "No, I will share command but not relinquish it."  
  
*****  
  
Two days after he had dropped them off on the asteroid Crichton came on board. He had learned from Aeryn how they had been rescued and the deal she had struck with Crais. As she had guessed Crichton and D'Argo had not been pleased and D'Argo had even suggested killing Crais without preamble.  
  
When Aeryn had not shown up but Crichton had, Crais had been worried for her. Had the Jhumon or the Luxan harmed her for teaming up with him? He had her warned to tell them the truth, it would have been easier.  
  
Crichton's attack on Crais had been verbal at first, demanding that Crais hand over command of Talyn but Crais had smiled. He would not. Talyn needed a guiding hand, his. Talyn saw Crais as a friend.  
  
He turned his back on Crichton when Crichton threatened to kill him. He was not worthy of his thoughts. Crais' command "Talyn, intruder" made Talyn lower his internal guns and train them on Crichton.  
  
Crichton jumped at Crais, pulled him back hard by his queue and he pressed his pistol against Crais' neck. He wouldn't mind killing Crais and if that meant getting killed by Talyn, at least Talyn would not be in Crais' hands. Crais made Talyn stand down with a wave of his hand, while he flinched in pain when the Jhumon pulled at his queue again. Crichton continued pulling him out of Command by his queue.  
  
*****  
  
Crais felt humiliated. Had he been able to get some more rest, the Jhumon would never have been able to overtake him. He would not have to be humiliated to be brought back on board Moya, handcuffed like a common criminal. To make his humiliation final, Crichton kissed his forehead, knowing full well how the Sebacean Captain would have been disgusted by this gesture.  
  
Crais found himself once more behind bars.  
  
*****  
  
D'Argo sat outside Crais' cell, his Qualta blade resting on his knees but Crais showed no fear, merely contempt.  
  
D'Argo derived some small pleasure in seeing the disgust on Crais' face when he mentioned that his wife had been Sebacean.  
  
D'Argo gloated that the Peacekeeper Captain was once again behind bars. He was surprised that Crais found this amusing. He had not expected that.  
  
Crais smiled and said that Talyn would need him soon.  
  
*****  
  
They hadn't reckoned with Talyn. They had left the youngster out of the equation. Big mistake.  
  
In the brief period that Crais had been on board Talyn they had established a bond of sorts, Crais had been able to guide the youngster, stop his fear and his panic and Talyn had reacted to that, had felt comforted by Crais. With Crais gone the youngster felt lonely, lost and afraid.  
  
Talyn needed a Captain. He needed guidance. He had demanded that Crais was returned to him. When Moya and the others didn't comply immediately he fired on Moya, shattering the protective screen they had erected with one shot of his main cannons. His next shot would damage Moya severely and they had to let Crais go.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn went with Crais, to Crichton's dismay. They would share command of Talyn. Guide Talyn together. This time it was Crais who gloated over the discomfort of Crichton. His mouth twitched in disgust when he saw Aeryn kiss the Jhumon before they left.  
  
*****  
  
They would have shared Command but Talyn decided otherwise. He wanted Crais as his Captain and as his Pilot and offered him, not Aeryn, the Hand of Friendship, the Neural transponder which would link Crais to all his systems. Crais swallowed deeply before accepting it. He knew there would be no turning back now. Full symbiosis with the Leviathan was to be his fate.  
  
Aeryn had been surprised that Talyn had accepted Crais or rather, had accepted him over her.  
  
Talyn had needed a strong guiding hand, Talyn needed Crais; Crais needed Talyn. It was a simple choice.  
  
*****  
  
There was a sharp pain at the base of his neck when the neural link was established and Crais crumbled to the deck when the pain of the link engulfed him. His nerves were on fire and his brain was immediately assaulted by images of Talyn's systems and impressions. The feeling was exhilarating and painful all at once. On unsteady feet he clambered from the Deck, his mind racing to sort out all the input at once. He looked at his own hands, as if he saw himself for the first time. He could see himself through the eyes of Talyn and through his own eyes. The feeling was dizzying and remarkable. Pity Aeryn couldn't experience this but Talyn had chosen him.  
  
Aeryn had wanted to stop Crais running off with Talyn and had demanded that he take the Transponder out and Crais had refused.  
  
When she had aimed his rifle at him he had slapped it away with lightning speed and Talyn had fired on her with his internal weapons. After a brief struggle Crais proved he was stronger and in Command and ordered her off the ship. She felt hurt by Talyn's decision but Talyn only wanted Crais to Command him. Both wanted her off the ship.  
  
*****  
  
Once she was off the ship, Crais opened communications for the last time to Scorpius, resigning his commission. They surprised everyone on Moya and the Carrier by going through StarBurst. Talyn was not supposed to be able to do so at his age.  
  
*****  
  
After their first StarBurst they were truly alone for the first time.  
  
Talyn needed to rest, the StarBurst had made him sleepy. Crais simply needed sleep.  
  
The new experience of StarBurst while linked to a Leviathan had shaken him.  
  
Crais knew Talyn had only grown basic quarters, if he had developed along the lines of the schematics. If so then, as he had done to Command and the Hangar Bay, he had build a galley, simple Captain's quarters and two crew quarters. By the time Crais went in search of his quarters he was tired beyond belief.  
  
He found the Captain's quarters where he had expected it. A simple bed was waiting for him. It had no covers and the rest of the room was bare. The way Crais felt at that moment, even the floor would have suited him.  
  
He took his coat and boots off and fell on top of the bed. He was instantly asleep.  
  
*****  
  
With sleep came the unwanted memories. He woke up with a scream, this time he was in no fear of being heard or so he thought.  
  
Talyn had glimpsed his memories too and was confused by the images. He waited to see if his Pilot would give him an explanation. When none was forthcoming he decided to wait.  
  
Crais sat on the edge of the bed. He held his head in shaking hands. He had a thumping headache and was reluctant to go back to sleep.  
  
He knew he needed it. He trembled with fatigue, which he had been able to keep under control on the Command Carrier and on Moya. Now that there was no one to see it, it took full reign.  
  
He fell back on the bed, nearly sobbing with exhaustion. Sleep overtook him once more. The first two arns he slept deeply. His body tossed and turned but he did not wake up.  
  
Talyn found Crais' behaviour peculiar and could feel his exhaustion through the link but since he was exhausted from his first StarBurst he couldn't be sure that he had felt this right.  
  
*****  
  
Slowly Crais movements became more erratic. Again he woke with a scream. He sat up and cradled his head in his hands. He could not go on like this.  
  
Talyn chose that moment to "speak" to Crais. His speech was too fast and Crais couldn't understand him. To him they sounded like a string of bleeps, chirps, clicks and high-pitched sounds mixed with quick flashing images, endlessly repeated at maximum speed and it only added to his headache.  
  
"Talyn if you want to speak with me, you have to slow down. Otherwise I can't understand you."  
  
Talyn slowed down until Crais could "hear" words form in his mind ~Why are you afraid of your dreams... Crais?~  
  
Crais sat up straighter in the bed and held his head in his hands, he had not reckoned that the Leviathan could see and hear his thoughts too, "They are not dreams Talyn They are memories," Crais' voice was harsh with sleep.  
  
~Why do you want to see so many memories Crais?~  
  
Crais closed his eyes, "I don't, Talyn but I can't stop them at the moment."  
  
~Why not?~  
  
Crais bit his lower lip. How could he explain to the youngster the after-effects of the Aurora Chair? "I just can't Talyn."  
  
~Can I help you make them forget?~  
  
Crais pondered the thought for a moment, "I don't want to forget them Talyn. I just don't want to be reminded of them all the time."  
  
He lay back down again. His whole body ached with the lack of sleep. The room spun and again he tried to close his eyes. Microts later he was awake again, it was no use but every fibre in his body screamed for rest.  
  
Talyn was worried for his new Pilot and he was curious. The man's energy readings were very low and he could sense that Crais was desperately trying to rest but couldn't.  
  
When Crais laid down once again, Talyn instinctively started to hum a low even pitch. The hum was soothing, beautiful, enticing.  
  
Crais' eyes started to droop, his body was relaxing and he slept.  
  
Every time Talyn saw him twitch uncomfortably he hummed again, until Crais sank back in deeper sleep.  
  
Crais slept almost dreamlessly for two days and if he had dreamed he couldn't remember it when he woke up.  
  
For the first time in a weeken and maybe even in a cycle Crais felt rested. "Thank you Talyn," he said gratefully.  
  
~You're welcome Crais~  
  
"Have you rested too?"  
  
~Yes, I have~  
  
Crais looked at the ceiling. He felt better. He felt rested.  
  
He smiled for the first time in ages.  
  
He felt at home.  
  
*****  
  
THE END 


End file.
